Theme Song
by davis395
Summary: Jo thinks Dean needs a warning label, and finds the perfect one in the jukebox. Implied romance


"You know you should come with a warning label?" Jo said after the waitress left when she finally finished flirting with Dean.

"What?"

"For women everywhere. Ya know so they know that you're a walking STD factory."

Hey I got checked. I'm clean… wait how do you know about that?

"Sammy told me. Truck stop waitress with the bizarre rash, the cat, running away from the little toy dog. All of it."

"I'm gona kill him, but I don't need a warning label." Dean smirks. "Unless it's Caution, great night ahead."

"Try more like Caution, he'll be gone before you wake up."

Dean narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. When Sam came back from the bathroom, Dean got up and mumbled. "Time to go."

Sam looked between Jo and Dean and noticed Deans bad attitude as well as Jo's cheerful smile.

"Ok what happened?"

"I was just showing concern for the unsuspecting women Dean gets involved with, and then he got all prissy."

Dean spun around. "NO! I'm prissy cause my brother has a big trap, and gossips like a girl."

"Jo, told you not to bring that up, AND I don't gossip!"

Jo turned to Sam. "Sorry girlfriend but you really do."

"You know what? Let's just get your school girl ass back to the Roadhouse and your mommy, and how bout we do it complete silence." Dean got into his baby and waited for Sam and Jo who were still bitching about how was more girly. Sam won much to his distaste.

About 10 minutes out from the bar Jo finally came up with her plan for payback for Dean's school girl comment. She leaned up to whisper in Sam's ear. He didn't get it at first, but when she started to explain, he could help but grin. When Dean pulled up to the Roadhouse, Sam was up and out of the car so that Jo could get out and run up the front steps. She was inside before Dean could put the Impala in park.

"What's up with her?"

Sam shrugged with a dumb grin of his face. "Guess she just wants to see her _mommy?"_

"Yeah right. Come on I'm trusty." Dean pushed open the doors, and saw Jo on top of the bar watching the door. When she saw Dean and Sam walk in she started to talk. "Ladies and Gentlemen. The infamous Dean Winchester has decided to graces us with his presence, and as a show of gratitude I will bestow upon him his very own theme song". She made a motion with her hand and a song came on the jukebox.

Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down  
Where pretty girls are well, you know that I'm around  
I kiss 'em and I love 'em 'cause to me they're all the same  
I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name

They call me the wanderer  
Yeah, the wanderer  
I roam around, around, around

Dean looked over to see Sam slumped against the wall. At first it looked like in pain, but Dean quickly saw that he laughing so hard he could barely stand up. As was the rest of the patrons at the bar. That's when he got angry, and his eyes narrowed on the slip of a girl clutching the banister between the top of the bar and the ceiling.

Oh well, there's Flo on my left and there's Mary on my right  
And Janie is the girl with that I'll be with tonight  
And when she asks me, which one I love the best?  
I tear open my shirt I got Rosie on my chest

'Cause I'm the wanderer  
Yeah, the wanderer  
I roam around, around, around

Oh well, I roam from town to town  
I go through life without a care  
And I'm as happy as a clown  
I with my two fists of iron and I'm going nowhere

Jo couldn't hold it any longer, she was laughing so hard at the look on Deans face. It wasn't one she had ever seen before, it want from confusion, to surprise, then anger. She knew that she should be worried about retaliation, but her tears were making hard to see anything, let alone Dean.

I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around  
I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town  
And when I find myself fallin' for some girl  
I hop right into that car of mine and ride around the world

Yeah I'm the wanderer  
Yeah, the wanderer  
I roam around, around, around

Dean walked right up to the bar, grabbed Jo around the waist, and threw her over her shoulder. Jo quickly stopped laughing. ""Dean put me down! Dammit Dean it was a joke, now put me DOWN!" That was when growled at her. "Did you just growl at me? What are you now, a caveman? Put me down!" That was when he slapped her ass. Hard. Which made the laughter in the bar run up a notch.

Oh yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around  
I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town  
And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl  
I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world

Yeah, 'cause I'm a wanderer  
Yeah, a wanderer  
I roam around, around, around

'Cause I'm a wanderer  
Yeah, a wanderer  
I roam around, around, around

'Cause I'm a wanderer  
Yeah, a wanderer

Sam watched Dean carry Jo upstairs to where the hunters usually stayed; all the while Jo was demanding to be put down. Sam knew Dean would be pissed, but he went with Jo's plan in hopes that it would push them into stop dancing around each other. He watched as Ash shut the door to the stairs and put a do not disturb sign on the handle. Couple minutes later Sam could hear Jo screaming, then Dean shouting, stuff hitting the walls, and lastly a big thumb on the floor. Ash looked over at Sam with a question in his eyes; Sam shrugged, but then the sound of floor boards creaking. Ash smiled and held his hand out. "Told Ya it would be the floor. Jo's too impatient." Sam fished a 20 out his pocket and slapped it into his hand.

About an hour later, Dean and Jo came back down stairs. Jo's hair was a mess, face flushed, and Sam was pretty sure her shirt was inside out. Dean looked the same but had a bite mark on his neck and the makings of a burse on his jaw. Jo walked over to the bar acting like nothing happened, but Sam saw the way Deans eyes followed Jo's backside, and knew it was going to get interesting. While Jo was talking to Ash, Dean had walked to the jukebox, and pushed some buttons. Dean was back at the bar before the song started. It was Fever by Elvis. Jo gasped and turned to throw an accusing glare at Dean.

Dean looked nothing but innocent when he spoke. "What? Don't like your theme song?"


End file.
